memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Hour (episode)
With the superweapon on its way to Earth, Archer leads a small team to intercept it before it can strike; T'Pol leads Enterprise on a mission to destroy one of the Spheres in the Expanse. Summary Teaser The Xindi superweapon is inside a vortex with a Xindi Reptilian vessel. Aboard the vessel, Command Dolim is standing with a group of other Reptilians talking. Dolim states that if the Guardians had made them the dominant Xindi species before the wars, their homeworld would still exist and another member of the group adds that their Avian brothers would still fill the skies. Dolim notes that they should be grateful the Guardians have finally come to their senses. All members of the group pick up a small, mouse-like creature and hold it whilst Dolim states that when Earth destroyed, Reptilians will take their place at the head of a new Xindi empire. All members of the group eat the creatures. Preparation Aboard, Degra's vessel, the Xindi-Primate councilor informs Jonathan Archer that the weapon is almost three hours ahead of them but says that they are closing the gap. Malcolm Reed states that the vessel may be faster but is not well armed and asks how many vessels are escorting the weapon only to be told they didn't know. Archer concludes that the only way to destroy the weapon is from inside it but is told that all of Degra's schematics are encrypted making it impossible to destroy the weapon. Archer decides that they need Hoshi to help them and although Malcolm objects, saying she is too weak, he eventually agrees. In the Guardians' realm, they discuss the fact that their favourable timelines continue to diminish even though the weapon has almost reached Earth. They note that Enterprise is on course for a primary Sphere and decide to increase the transformation of space around it. In the NX-01's engineering, Trip reports to T'Pol that they have realigned the main power grid to increase the deflector pulse but it will fry almost every system onboard. T'Pol orders him to be prepared to initiate the pulse in two hours but Trip repeats that if they do, it will almost destroy the ship. T'Pol gives the order again but Trip states that the Captain told the Xindi they would try to destroy the Spheres and didn't say anything about destroying the ship in the process. T'Pol asks Trip if he realises what will happen if Earth is destroyed and states that without humanity, no-one will combat the Sphere-Builders and the Delphic Expanse will continue to grow and will encompass many systems, including Vulcan. She says that Earth is no longer the only world in jeopardy. On the bridge, Travis says that he thinks there is a problem. With Sphere 41's cloaking barrier, they should be nothing on sensors yet they can see spacial anomalies which are clustered much tighter than ever before. In Sickbay, Phlox tells T'Pol that the space around the Sphere is being transformed, not unlike the disturbance where the ship found the trans-dimentional being (Harbinger). T’Pol notes that if they are to disable the Spheres they will need to get within one kilometre of the surface of Sphere 41 but Phlox says that if they entered the disturbance, the crew would be dead within minutes. He says that he could synthesise a neuroleptic compound, which would keep the crew conscious for about twelve minutes but he suggests that they find a way to abbreviate the plan to destroy the spheres. Aboard Degra’s Ship, Archer comes to ask Hoshi if he has had any luck decrypting the schematics and she tells him that she isn’t feeling very well. She asks for Phlox to come and see her but the Captain reminds her that Phlox isn’t there and tells her that she has a job to do. Hoshi becomes emotional and starts to blame herself for giving the Reptiles the third launch code for the weapon and when Archer says that she had no choice she starts saying that she should have fought harder to jump off a platform whilst she was in the weapon. Archer tells her that everything hinges on her decrypting the schematics for the weapon and she gets back to work. On board the weapon, Dolim is told that when they exit the vortex they will need to be two million kilometres from Earth to give time to start the firing sequence. In engineering, Trip tells Travis that he has found a way to destroy the sphere without tearing the ship apart but they will need to take power from the impulse engines and travel on thrusters when they reach the anomaly. Travis says that it will be hard with the time limit but Tucker tells him he can do it. Reed tells Archer that they won’t be able to transport directly onto the weapon’s control platform because of shielding. The Captain says that he is taking Hoshi with him on the weapon and, although Malcolm objects, he says that she has been on the weapon and he needs her. When asked what happens if they can’t get out in time, Archer announces that he will give everyone plenty of time to get to the beam out point. Malcolm asks what the Captain intends to do and he replies that he has no intention of dying on the weapon. As he exits the room, Archer finds himself on a balcony overlooking a large hall. Daniels is there and tells him that it is a very important day and he points out a man in a blue jacket, saying that it is Archer a little more that seven years from now. He says that he is about to make history. Later, enterprise drops out of warp and arrived at sphere 41. On the bridge, Travis Mayweather states that the anomaly is growing and it is a 100 thousand kilometers more than the first time they had encountered it. Phlox later tell the bridge crew that he has anhanced the neurolyptic compound as much as he can and to stays in the disturbance no more than 15 minutes. The compound was later released and the Enterprise makes its final approac towards sphere 41 Back on Degra's ship, Archer tells Hoshi that they need to disable the reactor at specific point during the inversion sequence but they don't know the sequence. If they don't do this right, then the internal safe guards will kick in and it will impossible to do an overload. Hoshi later tells that she has the sequqnce but decrypting it is another problem due to Degra's heavy encryption On the bridge, one of the xindi tells Archer that they have gotten closed enough to isolate their signature. They inform archer that the insectoid ship is no longer with Dolim's fleet and the weapon is being excorted by a single ship, Dolim's ship. Back on Enterprise, they entered the sphere and Phlox starts the countdown Back on Dolim's ship, one of his crew informs Dolim that degra vessel is less than 20 minutes behind them. Dolim then instructs the weapon crew to prepare to iniatet he firing sequence as soon as they exit the vortex. The same crew then reports that there is no Earth vessels nearby and there is only one orbital stattion nearby. Much to the reptilians delight, the stattion is unarmed. Dolim then requested to show Earth on the view screen and comments that the aquatics will feel at home here due to the large amount of water present on earth. Back on Enterprise, Travis states that he has got the sphere on sensors and that it is only 20 thousand kilometers away. T'pol instructs the crew to ready to go to thrusters as soon as there are in visual range. Trip then tells T'pol that the deflector is standing by and just as he place his hand on the console, he notice this hand's skin is slowly staring to show the effects of being in the disturbance# Back on Earth, Degra's vessel exits the portal, being only 800 thousand kilometers ahead and heads towards Earth. Just as Archer instructs Malcom's team to get ready to beam to the weapon, one of the Xindi at the bridge console states that Dolim's ship is changing course and is heading towards a space station. When it comes on on the view screen, Archer identifies it a Yosemite 3 having at least 30 to 40 civilians on board and states that it is a research station and not a military installation like one of the xindi crew suggested. Arhcer then instructs the crew to hail them on the frequency provided only to be told that they can't get anything through due to the weapon's disruption wave. Back on Enterprise, they have reached the sphere and T'pol instructs them to drop to 2000 kilometers. Trips then tells the doctor that something is hapenning to his skin and Trvis also claims it. The doctor then tells them that it is expected and tells them not to scratch it while informing them that they have only 11 minutes left Back at Dolim's ship, he quotes the guardian's orders that one earth is destroyed, they are to destroy all remaining human colonies. He then states, that he is going to destroy Yosemite 3 as a start. His ship then continues to fire their weapon and the station destruction is shown on Degra's ship view screen. Back on Enterprise, T'pol gives Trip the firing coordinates and soon the deflector pulse starts firing on the sphere while Phlox informs them they have less than 10 minutes to go. At Enterprise engineering section, the crew are busy checking the systems. At the end of the engineering corridor, 3 sphere builders appeared out of thins air and start attacking the crew charged particle weapons coming out from their palm. They then proceed to use their trans dimensional abilities to disrupt the ship's power systems in hope of shutting down the deflector pulse which is felt immediately on the bridge as the power level droppped 10%. T'pol hails engineering section for a report but to no available as Trips states the he is losing the deflector pulse. Phlox later then states that there are 9 alien life forms and it appears to be trans dimensional being. He states that the environment has been altered enough to be able to sustain their presence now. Back at Dolim's ship, dolim prepares to intercept Degra's ship as he calls them pathetic since the Degra's ship weapons systems has not been upgraded yet which proves no match to the Reptilian vessel. Back on Degra's ship, the arborela tells archer that Dolim's ship is arming their torpedoes and Reed gives a situation update to Archer. The arboreal then tells Archer, that there is another vessel approaching at high warp and it is asking for Arhcer. He then proceeds to display the hailer on the view screen and it is Commander Shran which proceeds to tell them that their ship is no match for the reptilian vesssel. Shran then tells them that he anticipated that archer needs some help. Back at Enterprise, the deflector pulse is dissapearing and the MACO weapons has not effect on the sphere builders as the weapon pulse passes right through them according to Corporal Kelly. Trips tells them that the sphere builders got to stop them or the process is going to 3 or 4 minutes longer. Phlox tells them they doin't have 3 to 4 minutes longer and takes a gamble by instructing Corporal Kelly to set their weapon to a modulating frequency of 32.6 terracycles as accoring to Phlox when he studied their physiology, it is their only weakness. At Earth, the Kumari proceeds to excort Degra's ship takes weapons fire from Dolim's ships while Degra's ships makes its approach to the weapon. A ensuing battle takes place later as Shran decides to fight back. After a few weapons fire exchange, Degra's ship is close enough as Shran tells the Xindi crew to tell Archer that he no longers owes Archer but instead Archer owes him. On the weapon command center, the Archer and the boarding party beam in and the reptilians became aware of it too late and were taken out. On Enterprise, the MACO weapons now are having more effect as the sphere builders retreat only to use their abilities again to pass through a wall. Back on the weapon, Archer starts to switch some power cells to begin the overload process. On Dolim's ship, the crew reported that the human are no longer on boards Degra's vessel and Dolim realised that the Kumari are drawing them away and instructs the crew to bring them back. Back on Enterprise, the sphere builders reached some console and begin to disrupt Enterprise power systems again. Back on the weapon, Archer states that there are 2 left while Hoshi dodges some weapons fire from more reptilians as a MACO tooks both of them out. A reptilian then appears behind the MACO while aiming a gun to his head. A melee battle soon takes place but tbe MACO lost as the reptilian stabbed him with a blade. The reptilian took his weapons and starts firing at Hoshi which causes her to loose the data pad she is relying upon. Archer calles to her but she doesn't answer so he jumps our from the shaft and was engage by the reptilian. Malcom appearfrom above and starts kicking the reptilian until he falls off the platform to the depths below. Back on Enterprise, Phlox reminds them that their time is up and T'pol orders them to take them out of here. Trip intervens by telling them he has almost got it and ask for a minute only to be told by Phlox, that he doesn't have a minute. He then proceeds to ask for 10 seconds assuring them that he has almost got it. True enough when phlox informs him that their time is up, Trip whispered to himself that he has got it, and then proceeds to press a button on the console, the pulse intensified for a moment and then the sphere starts crumbling on itself. The Enterprise soon makes a hasty exit. As it crumbles further, it sends out a pulse like signal to another sphere and it too start to crumble which sends out another pulse to another beam. The sphere builders on Enterpies starts to scream as they dematerialize back into their transdimensional realms. Power then starts coming back on T'pol reports that the network has been destroyed. Back on the weapon, Archer continues the process and instructs Reed to hand him over the charges and beam back to Degra ship while Reed objects but to not availiable. Arhcer then proceeds to lay charges on the reactor and iniate the device which blows and disable the reactor. He then jumps back to the shaft and iniate the final switch and starts the overload. Upon coming back up, he is met by Dolim and a melee fight ensures. On the Kumari, the crew reports that a reptilian transported to the weapon and shran orders the ship to target all weapons Dolim's ship starboard engines which in the edn destroy the reptilian ship. Back on the weapon, Archer is loosing the battle when he finally jumps onto the reptilian back on and place the final charge on Dolim's bacl. He iniates the charge and before Dolim could remove it, the charge exploded killing dolim and spilling blood all over the place. As explosion rack through the weapon, Archer runs out from the platoform to be beamed over. When the weapon arrived at earth's orbit, the overload cause the weapon to explode to a million pieces. Back on Enterprise, they are holding position to roundabout with Degra's vessel. T'pol then states that long range sensors are detecting no sphere presence. All spatial anomalies within their scanning range have dissapeared and the thermobaric cloud they detected earlier are starting to dissapating. They engage in small talk and Trip got T'pol to tell her age when Trip told her that she looked like an old paiting. According to T'pol that to some Vulcan this kind of information is regarded as intimate. Back on the brige, they try to extablish communication with Degra ship but it cut off they sent an intercept course with Degra ship. Later it docked with Enterprise and Reed told the rest of the crew that the weapon is destroyed and Archer didn't beam out in time. Enterprise soon docked within the aquatic cruiser and the primate representative told T'pol that the aquatics ship will get them back withint less than a day. He informed them that the insectoid felt hard to ignore recent events and the reptilians will soon join the rest of the xindi as they have no choice but to accept the guardian's promises were empty. He also told T'pol that Arhcer sacrifice will not be forgotten and he wished them safe journey which T'pol replied thank you. Back at sickbay, the animals there according to Phlox can sense that they are travelling within another ship. T'pol then consult the doctor about her skin but Phlox tell her she will be alright. Their attention soon turned to Arhcer's dog and they are worried about the dog as it has just lost his best friend but time will heal everything. Later, the aquatics vessel reached earth and Enterpris set a course for earth and Hoshi despite her condition came to the brige. Trip says that this was the prettiest sight he has ever seen. Soon any communication with starfleet failed as there was no reponse even with lunar one colony as Hoshi rotated through all available frequency. T'pol then orders Trip and Travis to take a shuttlepod down to San Franciso to find out what wron. They were descending and from visual sight, Travis ascertain that everything looks normal to him. Travis then tells trip that he dected 3 vessels aprroaching and when Trip tried to hail them, they heard funny noises coming from their hull. Looking up outside, they spotted 3 world war 2 planes from the Americans firing at them. They then qucikly retreated back to the enterprise up in orbit. Going to a German medical camp, an German senior officer requested to se a person and the doctor took the officers to the patient and it was revealed that the patient was Archer who has his face badly burned. The doctor ask the officers is they recognize the uniform but sure enough the officers do not until a alien in german uniform appeared from the dark. The alien being a Nakuhl. Background Information *This episode marked the end of both the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise and the Xindi Arc. *This episode reveals the founding members of the United Federation of Planets are Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. *T'Pol finally reveals her age (65) to Trip who intially wondered about it all the way back to "Carbon Creek". *This episode marks the death of Dolim (Scott MacDonald). *This episode marks the final appearance of the Sphere Builders as well as the Xindi (though a few stray Reptilians would pop up in a nightmare in the fourth season episode "Home"). *J. Paul Boehmer previously portrayed the Kapitän (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II"), One (VOY: "Drone"), Vornar (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") and Mestral (ENT: "Carbon Creek"). *In the hiatus that followed this episode, many fans debated whether or not the mysterious alien working with the Nazis was Reman. (Star Trek: Nemesis) *Rumors circulated before the airing of this episode speculating that as many as three endings were shot; however producers have denied this fact, stating that if the series had been cancelled following that season, the show would have ended on a cliffhanger. *Following the destruction of the Xindi weapon, T'Pol makes a log entry as acting captain that incorrectly identifies the date as February 14, 2152 (rather than 2154). Memorable Quotes "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" Dolim, after Archer overloads the weapon's reactor "You tell Captain Archer...now he owes ME!!!" Shran, as his ship is rocked by weapons fire. Links and References Guest Stars * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Tucker Smallwood as the Xindi-Primate counsilor * Josette DiCarlo as Sphere Builder woman * Bruce Thomas as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Andrew Borba as Xindi-Reptilian lieutenant * Matt Winston as Daniels * Mary Mara as Sphere Builder Presage * Ruth Williamson as Sphere Builder Primary * Jeffrey Combs as Shran Co-Stars * Gunter Ziegler as Doctor * J. Paul Boehmer as [[Unnamed Humans (20th century)#SS Untersturmführer (1944)|SS Untersturmführer]] * Zachary Krebs as Andorian bridge officer References Andorian; Brazil; Canada; deflector array; Denobulans; Degra's ship; Earth; encryption; Kelly, Corporal; Kumari; Lunar One colony; Nazi; P-51 Mustang; photonic torpedo; Porthos; San Francisco; Sphere 41; Sphere Builders, Tellarites, thermobaric cloud; United Federation of Planets; Vulcan; Vulcans; Xindi Council; Xindi superweapon; Xindi-Aquatic; Xindi-Aquatic cruiser; Xindi-Arboreal; Xindi-Avian; Xindi-Insectoid; Xindi-Primate; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Reptilian ship; Xindus; Yosemite 3 research post. Category:ENT episodes de:Stunde Null nl:Zero Hour